minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Dad
Milky_Dad is a player on the server, and also the secondary antagonist-turned-antihero featured in the series. His name is first mentioned on a sign to his secret lab in the episode, "Storms a Brewin", at an NPC Village. He is introduced in person in the episode, "Trade Secrets", residing within his "Tower of Power". He was ally to the trio for a brief moment, until betraying them to Gaylord Steambath. He was the henchman to Steambath before betraying him. He is currently alive, after being unbanned by Lord_Server. History Prior to the takeover, he was an alchemist who sold drugs and drug-like potions in the city. One day, while doing business with a customer, he saw Lord_Server talking to Steambath about something; Lord_Server then disappeared and never returned, with no one knowing where he went. He enjoyed his profession until Gaylord started to take over the server. He probably fought back, but to no avail, and unlike Pwny, YoDa, and Antvenom, he was captured and was imprisoned in the Nether by Gaylord. Instead of staying there or leaving the server, he decided to escape and find a way out of the Nether. However, he soon ran out of food, gear, and drugs, and soon couldn't handle the dimension's hostile environment. When all seemed lost, he met a tribe of Zombie Pigmen who helped him leave the Nether by taking him to a Nether portal someone left a while ago. After escaping the Nether, he traded often with the Zombie Pigmen, exchanging Overworld goods for Nether goods using Ender Chests. Either before, during, or after the construction of his tower, he set up a lab in the NPC village of the Village arc, though abandoned it as the trades the villagers provided were poor. He resided in his tower until the arrival of N00bly, Snake, and Fart Garfunkel in the episode, "Trade Secrets". At first, he did not trust them due to them breaking into his tower and was about to shoot flame arrows at them until being convinced they were against Gaylord. He then introduced himself and explained his story. He tried selling them drugs, though the trio did not understand what he meant. He allowed the trio to use his enchanting table to enchant their weapons, and they all started partying to their new found friendship, with Milky_Dad giving all of them "drinks". He was present when Fart was teleported to Steambath. He soon accompanied N00bly and Fart to abandoned dirt shacks left by players he believed died off before Gaylord took over the server, believing that they would lead a trail to the city so that they could save Fart; before leaving, he grabbed a few freshly-brewed potions and his iron sword, Irene. While traveling to it through a river that splits a snowy biome and a swamp biome, they found something Milky_Dad doesn't recognized: a witch hut. Due to not liking it being close to his territory, and his hatred of NPCs, he decided to kill whoever resides there. He soon met Uglyna, who lives in the hut, who was crying about something. He was about to kill her with Irene, though Uglyna subdued him with a splash potion of Damage and shoved him out of her hut, making him drop Irene in her hut. He soon was brought up by his two companions and ran with them to take cover from splash potions of harming from Uglyna. He started to complain to N00bly and Snake about killing Uglyna, until he was teleported to Gaylord, who was mentioned to Steambath by Fart by accident. He betrayed to the trio by making a deal with Gaylord: if he got rid of N00bly ,Snake, and Fart, Gaylord will leave him alone. This resulted Fart's'' seemingly'' demise and creating a Wither to kill N00bly and Snake, with Fart joining them later, when Steambath teleported him back to them. It is revealed Snake retrieved Irene when he was in Uglyna's hut. He asked if they had Irene and if he can have her back so he can go kill Uglyna. Snake was about to give her back, but N00bly stopped him, lying to Milky_Dad that Irene mysteriously disappeared in order to protect Uglyna. He was sad at first, but got over it soon. After the trio, with help from Uglyna, defeated the Wither, he was wandering off waiting for Gaylord to teleport him before the mobs see him. Unfortunately, a group of mobs did spot him and were about to kill him, if it were not for Steambath who finally teleported out of the forest. He was at first enraged that when Gaylord Steambath changed the deal, due to him not'' actually'' completing his end, as the trio survived and managed to kill the Wither, but knew there was nothing he could do. He was ordered by Steambath to create invisible potions for him, as ones that are brewed are much better in taste than the ones that were spawned. When Gaylord left to deal with the trio himself, he ordered Milky_Dad to rig Fappington Manor with traps. It is assumed he did what he was told to do. When Gaylord returned defeated by N00bly, it turns out after he was done rigging the place with traps, he made Steambath a throne room with a Nether portal, to send players to the Nether while sitting in his throne room to the same location he sent players during the takeover, and was experimenting new potions to create, while getting high. He was soon ordered to get three prisoners from the Nether for Gaylord to kill, angry that he was defeated by N00bly. He obeyed and brought in three prisoners, watching as two of them being killed by Gaylord with arrows. He, along with Gaylord, was astonished when the third prisoner dodged the arrow with a high jump. When Gaylord asked who the prisoner was, he remembered and revealed the third prisoner. Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX was a player who kept spamming until he was muted by Lord Server before the takeover. When Gaylord asked how someone could possess such abilities, Milky_Dad, again, revealed he was also a hacker and also the history of hackers in the game. He was not happy with Gaylord making a deal with Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX , as he would not allow Gaylord to con someone else, like he did with him, even if the person was a hacker. Nevertheless, he watched as the hacker went off to kill his three targets. After a while, he briefly asked Gaylord if he was needed for anything else and was answered no by Gaylord. When he heard commotion outside the manor, he went and brought Gaylord's equipment. His captor calmly refused it, having spawned some, and presented to him the trio being in one of the trap rooms. While watching from the control room, he saw Irene with Fart, and to protect her, he killed Gaylord with his diamond armor and released the trio. His victory was short-lived, however, as the griefer simply respawned and kill him. As Gaylord ran away, he met the trio one last time before his demise. He apologized to the trio for his treachery and asked if he could at least hold Irene for one last time. He died on the spot, with his stuff being utilized by the trio. Later on, in the episode The Final Bout, ''he is unbanned by Lord_Server, thus reviving him from his previously deceased state, claiming he has turned over a new leaf, no longer breaking anymore laws, and other servers are changing as well. Irene Irene is Milky_Dad's iron sword which, according to him, he got from his " Milky_Grandfather" from 1.0 . It is his signature weapon. It is likely he possessed the Irene from his days from being an alchemist to the days when he was still constructing his tower. He dropped his Irene when he was subdue by Uglyna, which was later retrieved by Snake, who shortly gave her to Fart. It is so far in the hands of Fart Garfunkel. Appearance Milky_Dad has black hair and wears old European style, olive green clothes with a collar, strap, and belt. He has the voice of that of a con artist or drug dealer. Personality and Skills Milky_Dad is shady, due to his profession, and somewhat has an anger issue, as he raged strongly to N00bly and Snake about killing Uglyna when his eyes were in pain from Uglyna's splash potion, though it could be because of the potion. He is also a bit greedy. He has shown to have a deep hatred to NPCs. He is traitorous and selfish, as he betrayed the trio for his freedom of being left alone by Gaylord. He does, however, have some good traits, as in the beginning, he originally did want to be friends with the trio. He also did try to stop Gaylord from conning Hacker, showing he has some empathy, even to a hacker. In the end, he redeemed himself by releasing the trio from one of Gaylord's trap rooms and killed him on the spot, though got killed back by Gaylord for it after the griefer respawned, literally. He also apologized to the trio for betraying them, showing he is remorseful, albeit a bit. He is a skilled alchemist and is shown to be artistic and creative, as he created his "Tower of Power". He maybe a decent swordsman, as he did possess Irene, his iron sword, before it was taken from him. Trivia *In his first ''actual appearance, he shows many Minecraft version of drugs: mushrooms as mushrooms with drug-like effects; glowdust as cocaine. *He is the one that introduced Lord Server to the series. Category:Characters Category:Main characthers Category:Antagonists